hanger_17fandomcom-20200214-history
Arcana Alliance/Structure
NOTE: If you haven't read my previous blog post about the Arcana Alliance, please do so. The link can be found here. So, as I stated in my previous blog about the Arcana Alliance, I'm going to address the organization and structure of the alliance in this blog. So, as you already know, the Alliance is run by a council comprised of AI members. There are four members of this council, as there four members of the AI department. One of the council members is the overall head of the council, much like a chairperson of the board. The other three members will all run different aspects/sub-organizations of of the Arcana Alliance. I will go into more detail as to which AI member has which council member and some more details of each council member below. #Speaker of the Alliance: This is the Alliance's official head, much like a chairperson of a board, or the speaker of the House in the United State's goverment. This person has no assisstants or anyone else working under her. This council member is Role-Played by Lilly, and the character is Alexandrine Himmelreich. #Head of the Assassins Guild: The Assassin's guild is pretty straight forward. They kill people that either cause problems for the Alliance, and they're also contract killers. This council member is Role-Played by Carn, and the character is Harold Colombo. #Head of the Thieves Guld: The Thieves guild is also pretty straight forward, they steal funds, money, anything that the Alliance needs and that they can't take with legal means. This council member is Role-Played by Hecate. #Head of the Spys Guild: The Spy's guild is less straight forward. Like the Thieves Guild, they steal stuff, but instead of actual items, they steal secrets. The Spys are highly skilled in espionage, disguises and other similar skills. The Spys Guild are also responsible for any blackmail the Alliance may be doing. This council member is Role-Played by User:YorkieWolf. Now, you're all probably wondering what the rest of the wiki can role-play. Well, I'll tell you. Each of the council members that are in charge of one specific guild have a lieutenant or an assisstant. These are the high ranking officers I mentioned. The lieutenants are responsible for the day-to-day operations of the guilds while the actual chiefs of the guilds, or the council members are in charge of obtaining missions and strategizing with the other chiefs. These positions are limited and will be selected by the chiefs themselves. I will put up an application forum soon that will allow the wiki to apply for a lieutenant spot. The rest of the wiki that don't get a lieutenant spot are not cut off from joining. They can still join as regular members of one the three guilds I explained above. Please comment below if you have a sorted character that you would like to join. In this comment, please provide your preferred user nickname, your character's name and the guild you wish for them to be a part of. We're going to limit the guild size to the chief, the lieutenant and three regular members, though we are willing to expand if it becomes needed. Current Roster *Speaker of the Alliance: Alexandrine Himmelreich (Lilly) *Chief of the Assassins Guild: Harold Colombo (Carn) **Lieutenant of the Assassins Guild: TBD **Member of the Assassins Guild: TBD **Member of the Assassins Guild: TBD **Member of the Assassins Guild: TBD *Chief of the Thieves Guild: TBD (Hecate) **Lieutenant of the Thieves Guild: TBD **Member of the Thieves Guild: TBD **Member of the Thieves Guild: TBD **Member of the Thieves Guild: TBD *Chief of the Spys Guild: TBD (Yorkie) **Lieutenant of the Spys Guild: TBD **Member of the Spys Guild: TBD **Member of the Spys Guild: TBD **Member of the Spys Guild: TBD Again, please comment below if you'd like one of these positions. Do not just edit the blog post.